Stars Aligned
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: With the events of Doomsday behind them, the Doctor and Sophie McQueen start the next phase of their as mates. Along with a baby on the way and a brand new companion in Martha Jones, which in itself brings a lot of changes, that's the least of their worries. The sound of drums are coming…but the question is, will their love be able to survive the next chapter of their lives?
1. The Runaway Bride, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will sadly. But I do own Sophie McQueen and any other characters I create.

 **Author's Note:** And here we go with the sequel to Written in the Stars! It's been a long time coming, that's for sure! I'm ready to start the next story in the Stars series, and hopefully it's equally as good as the first one! That said, let's get started! :D

* * *

Sophie couldn't believe what she was seeing at the moment. She was staring at a woman in white, who wasn't there a couple minutes ago. How was this even possible?! They were in flight, there was no way someone could just appear in the in the TARDIS. Sophie already knew her mate was in the exact same mindset as she was, she could practically hear the gears turning in that head of his.

Her mate didn't notice she was in the room with him now, which she was grateful for. The last thing she wanted was for him to notice her, because if he did, he would tell her to go back to bed and get some rest. Sophie was stubborn so she wasn't going to do that, not if something was going on. She wasn't going to miss out on any adventures just because she was pregnant.

The Doctor spoke up, breaking Sophie out of her thoughts. "You can't do that, I wasn't…we're in flight!" he exclaimed, a bewithered look on his face as he looked around for some sort of explanation to what was going on. He wasn't going to find any, not in the TARDIS anyway. "That is – that is physically impossible! How did…?"

The redhead glared at him heatedly, interrupting him in a commanding tone, "Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now – where am I?!"

He just stared at her. "In the TARDIS."

"The what?!"

"The TARDIS."

"The what?!" She repeated, looking even more confused than ever.

"The TARDIS!" he exclaimed at her before he turned around to face the controls on the console. In the process, he finally took notice to Sophie standing her. Something she winced, of course, knowing what he was going to stay as a concerned look crossed his handsome face. "Sophie! What are you doing out of bed? You're supposed to be resting!" He moved over to her and placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing it lightly. "Is the baby okay?"

Sophie nodded with a slight smile. "She's fine." She tried to reassure him as she slid her hand over his. "We have more important things to worry about right now." She glanced over at the bride as her glare turned to her, probably peeved off that they weren't paying her any attention at the moment.

He frowned at her. "You should still be resting, especially after what happened." He insisted as his fingers slid through hers while still resting on her stomach.

Sophie sighed, shaking her head. "I'm fine, Theta, honestly." She told him as she squeezed his hand. "You don't have to worry about me." It was sweet how concerned he was, but she wasn't going to be forced to rest when she was just fine.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the bride cut in, now returning her glare over to him.

"Excuse me! Where the bloody hell am I?!" she yelled.

The Doctor immediately turned his attention back to the bride. "I told you, it's called the TARDIS.

"That's not even a proper word!" she snapped angrily. "You're just saying things!"

"How did you get in here?" he questioned her, ignoring her anger as he focused on trying to figure it out. At least now, he wasn't focusing his attention on his concern for Sophie anymore, probably because he knew there was no use in arguing with her.

"Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me!" She answered, rage on her face and in her glare.

Sophie decided to try now since the bride wouldn't believe any word he said, but maybe she would listen to her. "He didn't kidnap you." She tried but the bride wasn't listening as she continued to rant. Well, so much for that.

"Who was it?! Was it Nerys?!" Her eyes widened a bit. "Oh my god, she's finally got me back! This has got Nerys written all over it!"

The Doctor and Sophie stared at her in utter confusion. What was she talking about?

"Who the hell is Nerys?" The Doctor asked, voicing his confusion with his eyebrows furrowed together.

"You're best friend." The woman responded as if it was obvious.

"Hold on, wait a minute – what're you dressed like that for?" he asked, and Sophie couldn't help but laugh out loud.

However, the woman wasn't as amused as Sophie was by her mate's question, this seemed to make her angrier if that was possible. "I'm going ten pin bowling." She gritted out sarcastically before she started yelling again, "What do you think Dumbo?! I was halfway up the aisle!"

In response, the Doctor went back to the controls fiddling with them. Sophie, on the other hand, stared at the red head while she walked around the room, feeling sympathy for her. She could understand why the bride was so angry…but she was probably just scared, as anyone would be if they showed up in an unknown space with no explanation. So, anger was just her way of hiding that fear.

"I've been waiting my whole life for this! I was just seconds away! And then you – I dunno, drugged me or something!" Then she whirled around and spoke to Sophie for the first time since appearing in the TARDIS. "Did he drug and bring you here too?!"

"What?" Sophie asked, amused that the bride thought that. She crossed her arms across her chest. "No, I'm here on my own free will."

"I haven't done anything like that!" the Doctor exclaimed, insulted. Sophie patted him the shoulder as she slid up to his side.

"Well, we're still having the police called on you! Me and my husband – as soon as he is my husband – we're gonna sue the living backside off ya!"

He didn't respond, too engrossed in operating on the controls. So, Sophie was the first one to notice the woman running towards the doors of the TARDIS. Of course, since they were in flight, it wasn't a good idea to go outside those doors, so Sophie rushed after her.

"Hey, wait!" she cried out, trying to stop her. She heard her mate's shouts behind her as she ran.

"No, wait a minute! Wait a minute! Don't…"

It was too late for the both of them as she opened the doors, revealing the beautiful sight of a supernova in front of her. Her mouth fell open slightly as Sophie and the Doctor shared a look before moving to stand on either side of her.

"You're in space." The Doctor started to explain softly. "Outer Space. This is my…" He took a glance at his mate. "Well, our ship." Sophie was surprised by this, but happily surprised as she grinned brightly at him and he smiled back before he looked back over at the bride. "It's called the 'TARDIS'."

"How am I breathing?" she asked, her voice calm now, still taken aback by what she was seeing.

"The TARDIS is protecting us."

The woman said nothing for a moment. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is my girlfriend, Sophie." The Doctor answered, squeezing Sophie's hand.

Sophie gave her a gentle smile as the bride looked over at her. "Hi." She greeted. "So, what's your name?"

She forced a smile. "Donna."

Her smile widened. "Nice to meet you, Donna." Sophie told her kindly. Her smile relaxed and it looked a lot more natural. It was nice change.

"Human?" The Doctor asked, looking her up and down.

Sophie nudged him in the side. 'Theta, you don't just ask someone if they're human.' She said to him in her thoughts, amused.

'What?' he protested. 'It's a perfectly logical question.'

She shook her head in response, smiling to herself. That was her Theta for you.

Donna finally spoke up. "Yeah." She answered softly. "Is that optional?"

"Well, it is me."

The redhead kept silent, but it didn't last long. "You're alien."

"Yeah."

She looked over at Sophie next. "Are you alien too?"

"No, I'm as human as you are." Sophie said, placing a hand on her stomach. Human, with a half-human, half-Gallifreyan baby, but she decided not to mention that part. Donna suffered enough surprise right now.

Donna slowly nodded and didn't say anything. Then after a moment, she spoke again. "It's freezing with these doors open."

The Doctor shut the doors and darted back over to the console with Sophie following slowly behind him. "But I don't understand it and I understand everything!"

Sophie shook her head, muttering to her stomach, "Well, I hope you don't get your daddy's big ego."

If he heard her, he didn't act like he did as he went on, his speech getting faster. Sophie was used to him talking him like that, so it wasn't hard to keep up.

"This – this can't happen! There's no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport inside! It must be…" Energy bursting, he pulled out an ophthalmoscope and used it to examine Donna's eyes, all the while sprouting an endless flow of techno-babble. Donna was stunned into silence. "Impossible some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field?"

"Theta." Sophie tried to interrupt. Didn't work.

"Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell."

"Theta." Sophie tried again, seeing Donna's face start to twitch in annoyance. If he kept going, he was for sure going to get slapped. The look on Donna's face reminded Sophie of how Jackie Tyler's face looked when she was about to give the Doctor a slap.

Again, it was no use. 'Oh well, I tried.' Sophie thought to herself with an internal shrug.

"Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic…" And as expected, Donna smacked him clean across the face. "What was that for?!" he cried out indignantly, rubbing his cheek.

"I tried to warn you." Sophie told him as he looked over at her before looking back at Donna, who had returned to glaring at him.

"Get me to the church!" she yelled at him.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and headed back over to the controls. "Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is the church?"

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar system!"

"The Solar system thing is laying it on a bit thick, Don." The nickname slipped from Sophie's lips without warning, surprising said woman, but she made no comment like she thought she would.

"Right! Chiswick." Setting the location, the Doctor pulled the lever, sending them off to their destination.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **The Runaway Bride, Part 2...**

 **Short first part, I know, but next one will be much longer! Hope this is a good start to the next instalment! Please leave reviews and let me know what you thought! Until next time then!**


	2. The Runaway Bride, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will, but I do own Sophie McQueen and any other characters I make up.

 **Author's Note:** Wow! Thanks for all the favorites and follows! I woke up with a ton of them, it made my morning, that's for sure! So again, thank you! I hope you guys enjoy the second part of the Runaway Bride!

* * *

Once the TARDIS landed, Donna was the first one out the doors, followed by Sophie and the Doctor. Sophie thought she would be happy, but she wasn't as she looked around, no recognition crossing her face.

"I said, 'St. Mary's'!" she exclaimed. "What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?"

Sophie noticed her mate stroking the wood of the TARDIS, concern etched across his face. This concerned her rather than Donna.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked worriedly, placing her hand on the ship too. She felt a tingle in her hand, and she could just feel that something was wrong with Sexy. Her stomach jumped at the feeling, and for some reason, she felt like her baby knew something was wrong too.

"I don't know…" he mumbled. "But something's wrong with her…" From the corner of her eye, Sophie saw Donna roll her eyes, but she ignored her, focusing on the TARDIS and her mate. "It's like she's…recalibrating!" He rushed back into the TARDIS, over to the console.

Sophie stayed outside with Donna, making sure she wouldn't go anywhere as her hand continued to lay on the surface of the TARDIS. What could be wrong with her? Sophie's hormones made her worry skyrocket, hopefully whatever was wrong could be easily fixed. Her stomach jumped beneath her other hand. Sophie rubbed her abdomen calmly. Whatever was wrong, her baby didn't like it.

"It's okay, baby girl." She muttered. "The TARDIS will be okay…daddy will make sure of it. Her stomach stilled, so she was pretty sure her words worked.

"She's digesting."

Confused when he said this, Sophie headed into their ship, leaving Donna outside by herself. She stood next to her mate as she looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked, confused. "The TARDIS can digest stuff?"

"Oh yes." Her mate nodded as one of his hands went up to rest against the rotor. "And if she eats something wrong, she can get sick." He stared up at the rotor, worry in his eyes. "What have you eaten? What's wrong?"

"Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine." The Doctor assured, rubbing her shoulder in comfort. Then he called out towards Donna, "Donna? You've really gotta think. Is there anything that might've caused this?"

There was no response from her, and Sophie frowned. "Donna? Are you alright out there?" she called out, while her mate continued asking questions, not taking notice to the fact the redhead wasn't answering.

"Anything you might have done? Any sort of alien contact? I can't let you go wandering off in case you're dangerous."

"Oi, don't be rude." Sophie nudged him in the side. "I'm sure she's not dangerous."

"It's better to be safe than sorry, love." He told her before going back to Donna. Sophie couldn't argue with him there. "I mean, have you…have you seen lights in the sky? Or…did you touch something? Something – something different? Something strange? Something made out of sort of metal or…who are you getting married to?"

There was still no response from Donna, and Sophie looked over at the doors as the redhead popped her head inside before her hands going to her mouth in shock while she stumbled backwards. She winced as she realized Donna just took notice to the fact that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside.

"Donna, it's okay." Sophie tried to soothe her, knowing how overwhelming this could be for someone. Her reassurance didn't work as she could still see the fear in her eyes.

The Doctor was oblivious to what was going as he continued on with his questioning. "Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead."

Obviously, it got too much for her and Donna ran.

"Donna, wait!" Sophie called out, chasing after her. She barely heard her mate running after the two of them, focusing on trying to catch up to the redhead. She managed to get to her and grabbed onto her arm. She wretched it away from her and Sophie sighed through her nose. "Donna, come on… I know it's a lot but…"

She cut her off as the Doctor fell into step with them, "Leave me alone. I just want to get married."

"Come back to the TARDIS." He tried.

"No way! That box is too…weird." That's one way to put it.

"It's bigger on the inside…that's all."

Donna flashed the Doctor a look of disbelief. "Oh! That's all." She sighed exasperatedly and looked down at her watch. The next time she spoke, she sounded like she was suppressing tears. "Ten past three. I'm gonna miss it."

Sophie felt bad for her, giving her a pat on the shoulder. She turned to look at her as she gave her a watery smile.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Sophie said, flashing her a reassuring smile.

"You can phone them." The Doctor suggested as she glanced back over at him. "Tell them where you are."

"How do I do that?"

"Haven't you got a mobile?"

These words made Donna stop and she stared at him, like he was the stupidest man on the planet. "I'm in my wedding dress!" she shouted at him, causing the Doctor to flinch. "It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting, do you think I said, 'Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is to give me 'pockets?!''

"You like to yell at lot, don't you?" Sophie said to Donna, amused. She made a face at her in response and she giggled.

"…This man you're marrying – what's his name?" The Doctor asked, changing the subject.

Her face relaxed, and a dreamy smile appeared on her lips. "Lance." Her tone matching the dreaming smile on her face.

"Good luck Lance." He muttered to Sophie, and she gave him a look. Not the time to say something like that. She loved him, but he could be so rude…and he wasn't even ginger.

Donna changed her mood abruptly, hearing his words, and she glared at him heatedly. "Oi! No stupid Martian is gonna stop me from getting married! To hell with you!" She ran off once she got her point across.

"I'm – I'm not…I'm not…I'm not from Mars." The Doctor said feebly, and he turned to Sophie, applauded. "Do I look like I'm from Mars?!"

She shrugged. "You can be a bit strange, but honestly, if aliens from Mars look like you, it might be worth visiting." Sophie winked at him teasingly, and he grinned boastfully.

"Thank you!" She laughed as she grabbed his hand before they ran to catch up to Donna. They caught up to her on a busy street as she tried to hail down a taxi.

"Taxi!" she called, but the Taxi drivers ignored her. The Doctor and Sophie stood on either side of her. "Why's his light on?!"

"There's another one!" He pointed as he ran to try and catch it. Sophie stayed where she was, not wanting to a take a chance and get run over.

"Taxi!" Donna cried out. Her and the Doctor stumbled into the road in their effort to catch the driver's attention, but again, it just drove straight past them.

"Be careful!" Sophie exclaimed, worry in her tone.

"Oi!"

"There's one!" The Doctor tried waving another taxi down. And again, it ignored them.

"Geez." Sophie said in disbelief. "It shouldn't be this hard to hail a taxi."

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed. "Do you have this effect on everyone? Why aren't they stopping?"

Donna huffed. "They think I'm in fancy dress!" Another taxi drove past, the driver honking his horn.

"Stay off the scotch, darlin'!"

"They think I'm drunk!" It was easy to see why they thought that. No one who wasn't drunk would be running around in a wedding dress, hailing a taxi.

Then, two guys in their car yelled out their window as they drove past, "You're foiling no one, mate!"

Donna threw her arms up in the air in exasperation. "They think I'm in drag!"

"We've getting nowhere with this!" Sophie huffed, getting irritated as her mate rubbed her shoulder. Bringing her fingers between her lips, she used them to whistle, long and piercing, causing Donna and the Doctor to wince and cover their ears. It worked, attracting the attention of a taxi driver as it grinded to a halt before them. Sophie grinned proudly as she shared it with her mate and Donna. "And that's how you do it!"

The Doctor grinned back and kissed her cheek before they all clambered in the back seat, shutting the door behind them.

"Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road." Donna instructed the driver. "It's an emergency, I'm getting married! Just…hurry up!"

"You know it'll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today."

"Oh, my God." Donna turned to the Doctor and Sophie. "Have you guys got any money?"

"Um…no."

Sophie shook her head. "Me either."

"And you?"

To this, Donna gestured to her dress violently. "Pockets!"

The taxi screeched to a halt, yelling at them to get out. Donna, being Donna, argued. Some choice words were shared, and they were kicked out the taxi. The Doctor slammed the door shut.

"And that goes double for your mother!" Donna yelled at the driver as the taxi zoomed off. "I'll have him." She said angrily, talking to herself. "I've got this number. I'll have him. Talk about having the Christmas spirit."

"It is Christmas?" the Doctor looked around, looking vaguely surprised. Sophie couldn't help but look too. They both finally noticed all the Christmas decorations.

"Well, duh! Maybe not on Mars, but here, it's Christmas Eve." Donna suddenly hit him on the shoulder, looking towards something in the difference. "Phone box!" They rushed towards it immediately. "We can reverse the charges!"

"How come your getting married on Christmas Eve?" Sophie asked her suddenly wondering about that. "I personally would get married in the spring or summer." This statement captured her mate's attention, but she didn't notice.

"Can't bear it. I hate Christmas." She responded. "Honeymoon in Morocco. Sunshine – lovely."

They reached the phone box and Sophie piled in with Donna as the Doctor held the door open for the two women.

"What's the operator?" Donna questioned, confused. "I've not done this in ten years. What do you dial? 100?" She looked at Sophie first and the blonde gave a shrug.

Sophie had no idea what the answer to that would be. She hadn't used a phone booth in a long time either.

"Just – just call the direct."

Sophie glanced over her shoulder to see her mate applying the sonic to the phone. Since she was standing next to Donna, she could hear the dial tone buzzing on the end of the receiver.

"What did you do?" the bride demanded.

"Something – Martian." He answered her distractedly, looking around. "Now, phone. I'll get money!" Sophie was about to go with him, but he stopped her. "Ah, ah. Stay here with Donna, make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

Sophie didn't argue with him. "Okay, be careful." He kissed her quickly before he sprinted off to find a nearby cash machine. "

"Ohh, answer the phone!" Donna exclaimed, frustrated. She roughly punched at the numbers.

"That's not helping, Donna." Sophie said calmly.

She groaned. "Just when I need my mum, she doesn't answer her phone!" she grumbled.

"Maybe it died or something?" Sophie suggested. She didn't respond as she had to leave a message.

"Mum, get off the phone and listen. I'm in…" She looked around. "Oh, my God – I dunno where I am! It's…it's a street. And there's WH Smith…but it's definitely Earth. Just…just call me back." She hung up the phone and left the booth. Sophie followed behind her as she quickly went over to a nearby woman on the street. "Excuse me…I'm begging you." She pleaded with her. "I'm getting married, I really am and I'm late and I just need to borrow a tenner and I'll pay you back I promise. It's Christmas."

Surprisingly, the woman gave her the money. Sophie helped her hail a taxi while looking around for her mate. Where was he? He should be here by now. Sophie wanted to go find him…but she needed to stay with Donna.

The taxi pulled up beside them. Sophie noticed something strange about the driver, her gut telling her something was wrong. She grabbed Donna's arm and tugged on it.

"Donna, let's find another taxi." Sophie tried.

"What? No!" Sophie wanted to try again, but because Donna was just as stubborn as she was, she knew it wouldn't work. So, Sophie sighed heavily and let go of her arm, but the bad feeling was still there, and she tried to ignore it. Donna conversed with the driver for a few seconds before shouting towards the Doctor, who she noticed was nearby, "Thanks for nothing, spaceman! I'll see you in court!"

Donna climbed into the cab and Sophie shared a look with her mate. Their gaze met, and she just knew that he knew something was up. Sophie went in after Donna and it drove away. The bad feeling never went away as they drove away further from the city.

"I promise you, mate – I'll give you the rest when we get there." Donna looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. "Oh, I look a mess." She took her veil off before she handed it to Sophie, trying to catch her breath.

"You don't look too bad." Sophie assured her as she pushed back her hair out of her face, her maternal instinct kicking in.

She let out a breath and smiled at her. "Thanks." Sophie smiled back as her hand landed on her stomach, causing Donna to tilt her head to the side. "You've been doing that a lot…"

Sophie looked at her confused, not knowing what she was talking about until I noticed she was looking at her hand on her abdomen. "Oh…yeah, I'm pregnant." She informed Donna with a smile.

She looked surprised. "Oh, my god." She breathed. "But…but didn't you say you were human?"

Sophie nodded. "I did."

Before she said anything, Donna took notice to the fact the driver was going slow. "Oi, hurry up!" Then she noticed something else. "Hold on a minute, I said, 'Chiswick'. You missed the turning!" There was no response from the driver and Sophie felt the bad feeling rush over her again and it made her shift in her seat uncomfortably, putting her hand on her stomach as she could feel her baby's uneasiness.

"Donna…" Sophie said worriedly but she didn't seem to hear her.

"'Scuse me?! We should have turned off back there! We're going the wrong way!"

The taxi now joined the motorway and cut across lanes so rapidly Sophie had to grip onto the passenger seat. Cars beeped their horns angrily as the taxi did so.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Donna yelled, angry and frightened at the same time. "I'm late for the wedding. My own wedding! Do you get that?!" No response. "Turn around! Turn this cab around right now! Are you deaf or something?!"

When she got another nonresponse, she lunged forward, pulling the hood off the driver. It turned out to be a mask as it fell off, revealing a robot underneath. Immediately, Donna sat back in her seat, shocked as Sophie realized that this was the same kind of Santa from last Christmas with Rose…the day she met the Doctor for the first time. This wasn't good, and now Sophie knew why she had such a bad feeling.

"Oh my God…" Donna breathed.

"I know, I know. We have to try and get out of here!" Sophie told her, but she was already on that, starting to push the door and window as she tried to find a way out. The only possible way to get out was getting someone's attention from outside.

On my side, Sophie started banging on the window. "Help!" she yelled as loud as she could, hopefully enough for the cars to hear her.

Donna helped too, pummeling her fists on the glass of the window. "Help us! Help us! Help us! Help me! Help me!"

"Please!" Sophie rose her voice; it sounded a bit more freaked out now. Fear gripped her, and what made it feel even worse as she could feel her baby's fear too. She held onto her stomach, wincing at the feeling coming from them both.

"Sophie! Sophie! Are you okay?" Donna exclaimed worriedly, seeing her reaction.

"I…I'm fine…" Sophie managed to answer as she tried to bring her fear down, not wanting her baby girl to feel it. Needed to let her know everything was going to be okay, like she promised her. Once she calmed down, her baby calmed down too. That settled, Sophie began banging on the window again. Seeing that her new friend was okay, Donna followed in suit.

A man, in a bright red van, noticed them hitting the glass, looking very concerned. But there was nothing he could do since they were on the motorway.

"Help us! Help us! Get us out! Help us! Help us!" Donna shouted repeatedly. "We're being driven by a robot!"

"There's nothing they can do, Donna! We're stuck!" Sophie tried telling her, raising her voice to match with the redhead's.

She shook her head, groaning. "No!"

"The only chance we have is if the Doctor shows up!" Sophie said. "And he will!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because I know…I know him…I love him. He has never let me down before, and he won't with this!" As soon as these words left her lips, the TARDIS fell out of the sky just above their taxi, spinning through the air, and Donna gaped while Sophie grinned widely. "Told you!"

"…You are kidding me." She breathed.

Sophie was so relieved to see him, and she could feel it filling her baby too as her stomach flipped in excitement. "Daddy's coming, baby." She mumbled to her happily.

The TARDIS aligned with the taxi, zooming along beside it on the motorway. Sophie moved over to be next to Donna, their hands pressing against the window. The Doctor was standing in the doorway of the TARDIS with what looked like a string attached between his teeth, probably using one to be able to use the controls.

"Open the door!" He shouted.

Donna couldn't hear him. "Do you what?"

"He wants you to open the door!" Sophie informed her.

"I can't! It's unlocked!" Bringing out the sonic, he used it to unlock the doors, so Donna was able to push the window open. "Santa's a robot." She said, like he didn't already know.

"Sophie! Donna! Open the door!"

Sophie was about to do that, but Donna stopped her by asking, "What for?"

"We're going to have to jump." Sophie answered, knowing what he wanted them to do.

She looked at the blonde for a moment before snapping her head towards the Doctor quickly. "I'm not bleedin' jumping, I'm supposed to be getting married!" she exclaimed shrilly. Since she was next to her, Sophie winced at the sound.

The robot put his foot down on the gas, jerking the taxi and causing Sophie to nearly fall, but Donna grabbed onto her, saving the blonde from doing so. The taxi overtook the TARDIS, but it didn't last long as the time machine fell in line with the taxi again.

The Doctor had to regain his balance. Sophie was afraid he would fall out of the TARDIS as her heart jumped to my stomach. Luckily, he was able to regain himself and used the sonic to enable the Santa, causing him to slump in his seat.

"Listen to me – you've got to jump!" the Doctor tried again to convince her. If she wasn't going to jump, Sophie wouldn't be able to, not wanting or willing to leave Donna alone in the taxi.

She shook her head frantically. "I'm not jumping on a motorway!"

"Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good. Now, come on!"

"I'm in my wedding dress!"

"Yes! You look lovely! Come on!"

Breathing heavily, Donna finally opened the door and positioned herself to jump, the wind blowing wildly. Sophie managed to stand up along with the redhead, doing the same as her mate held out his arms to catch them. Donna gulped as she peered down below, which was the worst thing to do.

"I…I can't do it!" she cried fearfully.

"Trust me."

Immediately, her head turned to Sophie and her gaze met hers. "Can I trust him?"

"Yes, you can!" Sophie said adamantly. "I trust him with my life, and with our child! He will catch you. If you can't trust him, then trust me. Everything'll will be fine!"

Sophie's words comforted her, and she finally jumped, screaming. He caught her easily. Then Sophie went next, holding on her stomach as she jumped towards my mate. He managed to get a hold of me too, but they tumbled to the ground with her on top.

Her mate hugged her to his body, kissing her forehead repeatedly. Their lips met once before Sophie climbed off him and helped him to his feet. The doors of the TARDIS slammed shut behind them.

* * *

The Doctor landed the TARDIS on some high rise building and Sophie stayed next to Donna, keeping away from the smoke coming from the time machine. Her mate tried to extinguish the smoke, coughing and sputtering.

Donna looked down at her watch sadly. Sophie figured that they had missed her wedding and she felt bad for her.

"The funny thing is, for a spaceship she doesn't really do much flying." The Doctor said as he joined the. "We'd better give her a couple hours. You all right?" He asked in the end, noticing the look on her face.

"We missed the wedding." Sophie answered for her softly. He looked at her and nodded.

Donna sighed heavily, hearing them. "Yeah, we did."

"Well, you can book another date…" The Doctor offered, not knowing what else to say.

She nodded. "Course we can."

"And you got the honeymoon to look forward to." Sophie said, trying to find a positive.

This made her shrug. "It's just a holiday now."

She had a point and Sophie gave a sigh. "True."

"Yeah…yeah…sorry." The Doctor apologized.

Donna smiled weakly. "It's not your fault."

He grinned at this. "Oh! That's a change." Sophie laughed softly at his reaction and his grin turned to her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to him. He kissed the side of her head and Sophie snuggled into him.

"Wish we had a time machine. Then we could go back in time and fix it." Donna said as she turned to stare out at the view.

Sophie couldn't help but stifle back a laugh as the Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly.

"…yeah, yeah." He said. "But…even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently." He coughed and Sophie shook her head as Donna gave him a suspicious look before going to sit on the edge of the roof.

The Doctor went over to her, slipping off his jacket and draping it around her shoulders. He settled down next to her while Sophie sat on the other side of her mate, leaning her head on his shoulder. She was happy to finally be sitting down. The past hour was stressful, so it felt good to just rest.

"God, you're skinny." Donna said, nose wrinkling as she fixed the Doctor's jacket on her shoulders. "This wouldn't fit a rat."

"I keep telling him that he needs to eat more." Sophie said, poking his stomach playfully. "But he never listens."

He gave her a playfully glare in response. "Oh hush, you know you like it." He whispered this in her ear, growling a bit. Sophie giggled and blushed a bit. She most definitely did like his body the way it was. She wouldn't have gotten pregnant if she didn't. Donna didn't seem to notice their private conversation as the Doctor cleared his throat and said, "Oh, and you'd better put this on." He produced what looked like a wedding ring.

Donna made a face. "Oh, do you have to rub it in?"

"Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden." He slipped the ring on her ring. "With this ring, I thee bio-damp."

"For better or for worse."

The Doctor smiled at her in response. Sophie was happy to see them getting along as she smiled at the two of them. Keeping her head on his shoulder, Sophie closed her eyes and didn't realize she had fallen asleep until her mate woke her up. She yawned as she lifted my head up to find him looking at her in concern.

"Do you want to stay in the TARDIS, and I'll come back for you later, so you can rest?" he asked worriedly, brushing a strand of her hair away her face.

Sophie leaned into his touch. "Mm. No, I'm fine, love." She told him. "Just needed to rest my eyes for a bit, that's all." She didn't let him say anything else as she stood up, brushing herself off. "So, where are we going?"

"My reception." Donna smiled brightly. She sighed. "I had it all planned out. Everyone's gonna be heartbroken."

* * *

When they got to the reception, everyone was anything but heartbroken. They were partying it up, loud music booming as they danced along to 'Merry Christmas Everyone'.

Donna stared around at the merriment, thunderstruck. Sophie winced at the sight as she shared a look with my mate.

Then it went dead silent as the party goers finally noticed Donna standing there. The music was gone while they all stared at her in shock.

"You had the reception without me?" Donna asked in disbelief.

A man stepped forward. "Donna…what happened to ya?" he questioned back. Sophie guessed this was her fiancé, Lance, with the way she was glaring at him.

"You had the reception without me?!" she yelled. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, then the Doctor broke it, waving to everyone.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor, and this is Sophie." He greeted brightly, putting an arm around her waist.

"Hi." Sophie waved.

Donna whirled around to face them. "They had the reception without me!"

"Yes…I gathered."

"Yeah, anyone with eyes could see that." Sophie added. "What a shitty move."

"Oi, language!" her mate told her, squeezing her waist.

Sophie shrugged it off nonchalantly. She knew they probably looked weird in front of people they didn't know, but they both honestly didn't care. They didn't care to be the awkward couple at a party.

"Well, it was all paid for – why not?" A blonde-haired woman with a mouse like face sneered.

Donna rolled her eyes annoyingly. "Thank you, Nerys." Sophie recognized the name, so this was the woman she had talked about in the TARDIS.

Another woman approached Donna, who was probably her mother. She looked just like her, except that she was blonde. "Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end. 'I'm on Earth.' Very funny! What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick because I'd love to know…"

The whole room started talking at the same time as each other. It was hard to keep track of who said who, especially to Donna. Suddenly, the redhead burst into tears and their anger turned into pity. Lance went up to her and gave her a tight hug. She cried into his shoulder as everyone started applauding. Then Donna winked at the Doctor and Sophie through her obviously fake tears.

Sophie smirked, as did her mate. She was good.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **The Runaway Bride, Part 3...**

 **And there's the extra long chapter for you guys! Please leave reviews and let me know what you thought! Until next time on Stars Aligned!**


	3. The Runaway Bride, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will, but I do own Sophie McQueen and any other characters I make up.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews guys!

And ugh, I feel so horrible about the long wait. I was completely stuck and lost all my muse for Doctor Who, but I started reading this one Doctor story and it finally made me open up the Stars Aligned document and finally finish off this chapter. It's not nearly as long as the last one but at least it's still a chapter. And again, I am so sorry for the long wait. I really didn't mean to take this long. I really hope it doesn't take me as long to get the next chapter out. And not only did the writer's block get me, this episode has got to me too since it's so long and there's a lot of stuff going on it. Anyway, enough of my rant and please enjoy the chapter and I hope it was worth the wait! :)

* * *

The engagement went back into full swing once everything settled down with Donna's family.

Currently, the redhead was on the dance floor with her fiancé, Lance, and she was all smiles. Much different from how she had been when they first met her. Despite her missing her wedding because of them, Sophie was glad she was happy, and the blonde couldn't help but smile as she watched her dance, quite badly, but the happiness of it all was too endearing not smile. As she got a glass of water from the bartender, Sophie noticed her mate take a mobile from a nearby man at the bar and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Theta, what are you doing?" She asked him as he slid back to her side.

"Searching H.C. Clements." He mumbled, pressing buttons on the mobile. "I think Donna's job might have something to do with the Santas."

Sophie peered over his shoulder, frowning deeply. "You think?" He made a noise in response. "I wonder why they'd be involved in something like that…"

"Because of this." He pointed to the screen and she looked, finding a familiar word as it crossed along the screen. Torchwood.

Even just reading it, Sophie couldn't help but shiver as the hairs on her arms stood up. "Great." She muttered. "I thought we were done with them…"

Her mate nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, me too…" He gave the mobile back to the man before returning to Sophie's side as they stared at the people on the dance floor, both of thinking about what happened with Torchwood.

Not wanting to get lost in the memory of it, just knowing she would cry, Sophie snapped out of it and turned her gaze back to the dance floor. There was silence until she heard her mate clear his throat, so she looked over at him to find he was holding out his hand.

"Dance with me?" he asked with the wide grin she loved so much.

Sophie smiled back; her eyes soft as she stared into his. "Do you even have to ask?"

He shrugged and his grin widened a bit more. "Weell, you never know. So…is that a yes?"

"Absolutely." Sophie responded gently, taking a hold of his hand and letting him lead her onto the dance floor. She would never turn down dance with the love of her life. Once on the floor, her arms slid up to wrap around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist and pull her close. They swayed to the music even the song wasn't a slow dancing song. "You're good at this." She complimented with a smile. "Didn't know you were good at dancing."

"I guess we can add that to the short of list of things you don't know about me." He teased.

"Basically, it's the only thing." Sophie told him. Her smile turned into a grin as she playfully poked his cheek. "Sometimes I think I know you more than you know yourself."

"Ah, I don't know about, love." Her mate laughed softly, leaning down to kiss her cheek. His lips pressed against her skin briefly before it was gone, then he brushed some hair out of her face. "But…it's pretty close."

Sophie smiled. "Mm, keep telling yourself that."

"Oh, I will." He smiled down at her as she giggled and rested her head on his chest. Sophie sighed in contentment, pushing herself closer to him. "How's the baby?"

She lifted her head up and smiled. "She's just fine." And she was. Sophie could feel her contentment at being so close to her father. It was so weird that she was feeling her baby's emotions, so early in the pregnancy. She wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that her baby was half Time Lord.

"Has this ever happened before?" Sophie suddenly asked. "A human getting pregnant by a Time Lord?"

"Yes, it has, but it hasn't happened in a very long time." He answered as they continued to sway to the music.

She slowly nodded. "So, if it's happened before, what's the difference between this and a normal human pregnancy?"

"It's not too different, but this kind doesn't last nine months. Because of that, the baby will grow a lot quicker than normal." Her mate answered. "Other than that, it's not that much different."

"What about being able to feel the baby? What…she's feeling…?" Sophie said softly. "Is that part of it too?"

His face softened. "Yes, but it's a good thing. That just means you two are connected: mind, body and soul." His hand cupped her face and Sophie met his gaze, smiling softly. "I love you and our baby." His other hand slid down to her stomach, rubbing it gently.

Sophie felt her baby's happiness and she wasn't scared of it, this time. "We love you too, Thete." She told him softly, leaning her head up to kiss him.

He kissed her back, smiling into the kiss. Sophie pulled back as she rested her forehead against his. Then out of nowhere, he dipped her down and she burst out laughing. He lifted her back up as he grinned at the pure joy on her face.

Sophie playfully shoved him in the chest, but his grin just widened as he pulled her close again. "Don't do that."

"Oh, you loved it, Sophie, my dear." Her mate kissed her nose.

Sophie's nose wrinkled in response. "Keep telling yourself that." She muttered, rolling her eyes but she was smiling. She changed the subject. "So, what are we gonna do about Donna? We need to find out what happened to her."

Her mate nodded, a serious look crossing his face. "Yeah, I know, and we will. Too bad someone didn't catch what happened at the wedding, so we could see what happened."

"Yeah…" She mumbled. Her eyes trailed around before landing on the cameraman in the corner, who was recording the reception. Then and there, she had a lightbulb moment and she grinned. Something her mate noticed.

"What?"

"Maybe someone did." Sophie insisted. Her mate followed her gaze and it was his turn to grin.

"You're brilliant!" He kissed her passionately.

Sophie laughed once he pulled away and grabbed her hand, tugging her in the direction of the cameraman. A few minutes later, they stood on each side of the cameraman, looking over his shoulders as he put in a tape to show them.

"I tapped the whole thing; they've all had that look." He said conversationally. "They said, 'sell it to You've Been Framed.' I said, 'More like the news.'" He chuckled as if he told a joke. "Here we are…"

He played the tape and it was zoomed in on Donna's face as she seemingly disintegrated into golden particles with a scream.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "Can't be!"

"What is it?" Sophie questioned, concerned.

He didn't seem to hear her. "Play it again?"

The cameraman started the video again before crossing his arms. "Clever, mind! Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping."

He watched the video again and Sophie watched his face as he stared at the video, brows furrowed incredulously.

"But that looks like…Huon Particles!"

"Huon what?" Sophie blinked.

"What's that?" The camera man asked.

"That's impossible, that's…that's ancient!" The Doctor turned to Sophie, grabbing her shoulders. "Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years! So old that…" he trailed off, glancing over at Donna, then his eyes widened. "It can't be hidden by a biodamper!"

He sprinted off towards Donna before the blonde could say anything. The camera man gave her a strange look, but Sophie just shrugged, then she took off after him. He ran to the nearest window and she skidded to a stop next to him, looking concerned.

"Theta, what is it?"

He pointed out the window, so Sophie looked, and her body stiffened, seeing the robot Santas outside as they made their way slowly to the house. It made her realize why her mate had freaked out.

"Oh, no." Sophie breathed, and they hurried back over to Donna. She grabbed onto her hands. "Donna, we have to get out of here!"

"What? Why?" the redhead demanded, confused.

"Donna, they found you." The Doctor informed her, and Donna paled.

"But you said I was safe!"

"He was wrong!" Sophie said, tightening her grip. "The biodamper doesn't work. We need to get everyone out of here before they get hurt." Her voice rose with her words. She was scared. Sophie had seen saw what these robot Santas could do firsthand, and didn't want to see anyone else get hurt by them.

Donna looked around at everyone, looking paler at her words. The blonde felt bad for making her scared.

"Oh, my God – it's all my family." She breathed.

"Out the back door!" the Doctor tore one of her hands away from Donna, taking off running and bringing Donna along with as Sophie was still holding onto one of her hands. But it was already too late as once they stepped outside, two of the Santas were already there and cornered them. "Maybe not…"

Sophie gulped, and they ran back inside. Once they were, the Doctor darted over to another window. Sophie stayed back with Donna, gripping onto her hand. The older woman didn't seem to mind as her hand was grasping her hand just as tightly.

"Are there more of them?" Sophie asked her mate, even though she already knew the answer.

He nodded.

Donna's hand tightened around Sophie's even more. "We're trapped."

"Great…" Sophie mumbled, feeling sick to her stomach as she rubbed it and grimaced.

Though she wasn't too close to window, she could still see outside and the two Santas outside raised their arms. In their hands, there was some kind of remote control in them. Sophie was immediately worried as her mate whirled around and looked at the Christmas tree in the middle of the room. Of course, Sophie just knew what he was thinking. They were going to use the Christmas tree to hurt people, just like they did last time.

"Christmas trees…" The Doctor said slowly, glancing over at Sophie. She nodded, showing him that she was thinking the same thing.

"What about them?" Donna asked, confused by his statement.

"They kill." The Doctor answered darkly before he ran into the crowd, shouting at them. "Get away from the trees!"

Donna followed right after him. "Don't touch the trees!"

"Get away from the Christmas trees, everyone get away from them!" the Doctor shouted, trying to push groups of people away from the trees. All of them were confused by his shouting.

Sophie was more concerned about getting the children away from the trees, starting with a group of young girls. They weren't going to hurt them, not if she had something to say about it.

"Out! Lance, tell them!" Donna shouted at her fiancé.

"Stay away from the tree!"

Donna's mother looked completely annoyed. "Oh, for God's sakes, the man's an idiot!" she exclaimed. "Why? What's a Christmas tree gonna…oh!" she trailed off.

Once she was sure the girls were safe, Sophie took notice to the baubles flying off of the Christmas tree in some kind of weird dance. She had a bad feeling about this.

Same couldn't be said for the people around her as they chatted excitedly about what was happening, but it didn't last long as they started dive-bombing around the room and causing small explosions. Everyone started screaming and running for cover.

In the chaos, Sophie lost track of my mate and Donna. She couldn't see them anywhere, but she couldn't look for them. Sophie needed to find cover for herself before she got hurt.

Sophie went to do that, but then she took notice to the bauble heading in my direction. Her eyes widened. Sophie froze in her spot and thought she was done for, but someone pushed me her of the way. She fell to the ground with her arm automatically going around to her stomach to protect her baby from the fall. It wasn't a hard fall, but she felt the need to protect her, of course. Sophie scrambled to get under a fallen table, finally spotting Donna and her fiancé, Lance. As she burrowed herself into Donna's side, the blonde looked around to find the person who saved, but whoever it was, they were nowhere in sight.

"Oi! Santa!" The sound of the Doctor's voice made Sophie look in the direction of the DJ stand where he was, holding onto the microphone. She was relieved to see that he was okay, even though she knew he would be but still. "Word of advice: if you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver…" Then he spoke into the microphone, smirking. "…don't let him near the sound system."

He held his sonic screwdriver next to the amplifiers and it made a horrible, high pitched screeching sound. Sophie covered her ears, wincing at the sound, making her wonder if this was how fish felt when their glass was taped on. All of the Santas vibrated violently until they fell into pieces. The Doctor moved the sonic away, and Sophe ran out from the table to join him. He pulled her into a hug, then broke it as quickly to examine her, hand going to her stomach as well.

"I'm fine." Sophie assured him, leaning up to kiss him. He kissed her back for a moment before pulling back to kiss her forehead. Then grabbing her hand, he tugged her in the direction of the broken Santas.

Once there, he let go of her hand and examined the mechanics of the Santas, falling to his knees. Sophie stayed near him, peering over his shoulder to look at them as well.

The Doctor grabbed the remote they were using and showed it to her, grinning like he always did when he found something interesting. "Look at that – remote for the decorations." He looked positively giddy and Sophie just shook her head at him, amused. "But there's a second remote control for the robots." He said to Donna, who was now there with them as he showed them to her as well. Then he put those down to examine one of the Santas heads. "They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession."

Sophie opened her mouth to say something, but Donna cut her off before she could.

"Nevermind all that, you're a doctor – people have been hurt."

"Nah, they wanted you alive, look." The Doctor threw one of the baubles at her, which she caught. "They're not active." Sophie nudged him in the side, giving him a look but he gave her a confused one back. "What? They're not."

This made the blondes shake her head and sigh as Donna frowned at him.

"All I'm saying – you could help." She said, but he was back to paying attention to the Santa head, putting it up to his ear.

"Gotta think of the bigger picture…" Then his eyes widened. "There's still a signal!" With that, he took off and Sophie ran after him.

Her and the Doctor stepped outside together and the Time Lord frowned, starting to scan the Santa helmet with it.

"Where is the signal coming from anyway?" Sophie questioned.

"That's what we're going to find out."

"Well, if anyone's gonna find out, it's gonna be you." Sophie stated with a warm smile. He gave her a brief smile and a wink before going back to his scanning.

Sophie noticed Donna from the corner of her eye and turned her attention to her. "Are you okay?" she asked her. She answered with a nod and she gave her a relieved smile before turning back to look back at her mate. "Finding anything?"

Her mate frowned. "There's someone behind this, directing the robo-force."

"We figured that out, but who would do something like this?" Sophie knew it wasn't anyone good, but it was still a valid question.

"And why is it me?" Donna asked her own question, confused. "What have I done?"

"If we find that controller, we'll find that out. Oh!" He rose the sonic up in the air. "It's up there. Something in the sky."

'So, it was something alien that was doing this.' Sophie thought with a frown. 'Should have known that one, but now the question was, what kind of alien?'

"I've lost the signal." The Doctor frowned for a moment before turning to the redhead, still in her wedding dress. "Donna – we've got to get to your office, H.C. Clements. I think that's where it all started." He turned to Lance, who seemed to appear out of nowhere since no one even noticed him showing up. "Lance – is it Lance? Can you give me a lift?" He darted off without waiting for an answer.

"Don't you mean please give us a lift!" Sophie called after him, but he was too far away now to hear. She groaned, pretending to be annoyed. "So rude!"

"Is he always like that?" Donna asked.

Sophie looked over at her with a grin. "Oh, you have no idea. Come on!"

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **The Runaway Bride, Part 4...**

 **And there's the third part of the Runaway Bride episode! I hope I can get this episode done in five parts, at least that's what I'm hoping for and hopefully it's not as long of a wait like last time. Again, so sorry about that!**

 **Oh, and btw who do you think it was who saved Sophie from the bauble. I know who did, but I'd love to know what you guys think! :D Now you guys know what to do, so I'll see you next time!**


End file.
